1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a treble and bass headphone structure, more particularly to a treble and bass headphone structure that simultaneously has a high-pitched sound unit and a low-pitched sound unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Fleming's left-hand rule is now applied to the dynamic sound unit of a current headphone, that is, a current wire and a magnetic line are disposed between the north pole and south pole of a magnet, so that the current wire will be moved due to the magnetic line and current. Continuously, a diaphragm is placed on the current wire and the diaphragm may be move back and forth due to varied current.
The diaphragm of a ribbon tweeter sound unit is consisted of a tiny metal coil and a plastic thin plate. Current in the tiny metal coil works in coordination with magnetism so as to vibrate the metal coil, and then to emit high-frequency sounds. Due to the light weight of the tiny metal coil, such high-frequency sounds respond very quickly after the metal coil is vibrated.
Please refer to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, which illustrate a schematic partial 3-D exploded view of a headphone structure in prior arts and a schematic sectional view of a headphone structure in prior arts. As shown in figures, the prior art headphone structure includes a headphone back cover 1′, a headphone support frame 2′, a dynamic bass sound unit 3′, a headphone front cover 5′, a soft ear-cover 7′, and a plurality of channel holes 10′, wherein the headphone support frame 2′ is connected with the headphone back cover 1′, the headphone front cover 5′ covers on the headphone back cover 1′, the dynamic bass sound unit 3′ is installed on the headphone front cover 5′, the headphone front cover 5′ is wrapped around the soft ear-cover 7′, the plurality of channel holes 10′ are disposed on the surface of the headphone front cover 5′, and only one single dynamic bass sound unit 3′ is installed in the headphone back cover 1′. For a better sound quality, to perform strong bass may lose some alt. Besides, there is another consideration of adding a dynamic sound unit. The dynamic sound unit may compress the air in the prior art headphone structure due to a push-pull motion of the dynamic sound unit. However, two or more dynamic sound units may interfere with each other. As a conclusion, how to design a headphone structure in order to solve the problem of the interference is an important issue to the people skilled in the art.